A secret present
by Lexxy2793
Summary: One-shot respose to a facebook page. It's christmas time in the Cullen household, however Bella isn't happy.


Nessie sat at the bay window, wrapped up in a blanket with the fire burning. She watched the snowflakes falling and watched them melt into the ground, adding to the snow pile that covers the fallen autumn leaves. She loved this time of year, she loved the walks her and Jacob took because no one was around to disturb them. They would walk for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes just holding hands and thinking to themselves, listening to their feet crunching the snow.

She unwrapped herself from the blanket and made her way to the front door, hearing her fiancées footsteps coming up the drive of their soon to be marital home.

"Hello baby." She leant against the doorframe, letting him take in the sight of her in her nightgown flowing over her curves.

"Hi beautiful, doesn't your husband get a cuddle?" Jacob started towards his woman when she held her hand up and looked up. He followed her eyes and saw the mistletoe hanging above the doorway. "I think I can do that." They giggled as they greeted each other and he followed her into the house.

"I'm just going to get dressed and I will be right out. Please can you bag the presents?" She shouted over her shoulder before shutting the bedroom door.

"Yes dear." Jake rolled his eyes and got a couple of carrier bags.

"I heard that you sarcastic man. If I were you, I would change your tone before we get married otherwise you will end up in trouble."

"Yes dear." Jake hadn't realised that she had returned to the living room until he felt a bauble at the back of his head.

"Ow." He rubbed the back of his head and turned to face his wife. "You look beautiful."

"Now you are creeping. Ready?"

They laughed again and after wrapping up to seem normal, they left the house and made the walk to her grandparents house.

Christmas at the Cullens house is always a grand affair. They have the biggest house and the most money so the house is something out of a fairy tale. As they entered, the house became alive with family greeting each other, the loudest of course being Emmett. After the hellos were over, the family settled down on the couches and the kids on the bean bags. A family tradition had become about since the vampires and shifters spent Christmas together, and that was that the kids gave the presents to everyone and a present was opened one by one.

It took hours for all the presents to be opened, but it was lovely to see the smiles on the children's faces and to hear the laughter. Nessie realised that her mother had left the room and after kissing Jacob on the cheek, she followed the sounds coming from the kitchen. She stood at the doorway and watched her mother put the finishing touches to the Christmas dinner. If vampires could cry, Nessie knew her mother would be, and it is all her fault. The hurt now will be worth the smile that would cross her mother's face, she hopes.

"Mom, do you want a hand?" Bella turned and plastered a fake smile on her face for her daughter.

"No it's ok darling, you go and enjoy yourself."

"Mom, you haven't opened one of your presents." Bella watched as her daughter brought a box out from behind her back. She took it from her hands and opened it.

The adults in the house burst out in laughter as they heard Bella screaming.

"I will kill you! I have been looking for this for weeks." Mother and daughter walked into the living room laughing. "And let me guess, you all bloody knew." The room filled with laughter again.

The surprise gift was her charm bracelet. Bella had had the bracelet for years, from when she was human. It has a wooden wolf and a diamond, and now it has a delicate, mother of pearl watch face on it.

"I got sick and tired of you asking for the time so you could pick the kids up so I made it a watch."

"Thank you baby," she grabbed her daughter and gave her a squeeze. "Now I'm going to have to kill you and your father."

A/N: So guys, what do you think? Please leave a review and this is a one-shot in response to a challenge on a facebook page.


End file.
